The Story Of Us
by FandomsAreTheBest
Summary: James Diamond is an author of many fanfictions, and stories. James wants to write a new story only this time he want to write a love story. The best love story ever. Kendall Knight is a musician trying to write a song. He wanted to write a breakup song. Kendall and James meet. Will James find his love story? Will Kendall give up the break up song? Kames. Not best summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this will be chapter 1 of The Story Of Us. I want to say thank you to Luv4BTRMB1D. She gave me the title of this story and I think it goes perfect. So I still don't know how many chapters this story will have but I hope it goes more than 3 chapters but I'm not sure. And I think I'm going to write a little one shot for one of my favorite shows The Big Bang Theory. I love Shenny (Sheldon & Penny). They are so cute. And I'm also going to mention Logan and Carlos in this story. And yes there will be Cargan in this story just not on this chapter. So enjoy :)**

You know, as a great author of stories and books you should know what you want to do with your story right? Well it's not my case. But first let me introduce myself. The name is James Diamond. I'm 22 years old, I like writing, I'm addicted to Tumblr, I like, surfing, singing, dancing, and I like pie. I'm trying to become an author. I began my career after college and created a website where people can write their own stories. That's where I began. Now I write full books with about a thousand pages. It's my passion. And of all the drama, suspence, horror, comidiec books I've written now I'm trying the one that as been challenging me the most. A love story. I've always tried to write one but it was never my best one. Now I want this love story to be the best one. The only problem is I don't know where to begin. I've been coming to this relaxing park here in Lisbon but there is nothing ispireing here. All though it's a very pretty park. I decided to close my special jornal where I write all my stories. Since I have no ispiration today I will try tomorrow. I decided I was going to get some hot chocolate. Since its winter and it snowing I need something warm in my body. When I walk out of the park I see a coffee shop right in the end of the street. When I entered the coffee shop everybody was talking and laughing and having a good time. "Hello sweetie would you like something to eat or drink?" asked one of he waitresses. "Yes, I would like a hot chocolate please." I smile. "Coming right up." I sit down on on of the tables and look around. I see some old men playing cards, some old ladies talking, some really flirty girls and guys, some kids, a cute blonde boy, some more kids, a coup- wait go back. Woah cute blonde boy. I stare a the blondie for a few moments. He had dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, he was wearing a hollister hoodie, dark jeans, black vans, and a black beanie. He was gorgeous. Something about him made me smile. But I don't know why. He also had a journal like mine. Maybe he was an author as well. I stand up and go to the waitress to tell her I was moving tables. I walk towards the blonde boy and say "Hi" He looks up at me and smiles. "Hello." Oh gosh he's so cute. He has freaking dimples. "Would you mind if I sat with you. I'm kind of lonely over there." "Oh sure no problem." I sat down and the waitress brought my hot chocolate. "So what's your name?" the blonde boy asks. "James Diamond. Yours?" "Kendall Knight." "Well it's nice to meet you Kendall." He smiles. Gosh he's killing me with that smile. "So James what do you write in that journal?" I look at my journal and look at a few pages. "I write stories and books. What about you?" I smirk. He kind of blushes but I'm not sure. "I write songs but write now I can't seem to figure out a what should I write for my song. I know what it's about but I can't figure the lyrics." That surprised me. "You know I'm having writer's block. I know the type of book I'm going to write but I can figure out the beginnig, middle or end. It's weird." We both go silent. But suddenly we both say " What kind of story/song are you..." we trailed off. We look at each other. We start smiling until it's full laughter. After a few moments of laughter we try to stop. "That was so weird." Kendall finally says. " I know right. But it was funny." We laugh again. His laugh is amazing. Now that's music to my ears. "So I'm writing a love story." I say. He smiles but then he becomes kind of serious. "I'm writing a break up song." YES! He's single. But he's sad. I don't bother to ask what happened. After a long time of laughing, talking, we gave each other's phone number. "So will I see you here tomorrow?" Kendall asks. "Definitely." I smile. We both walk out and wave at each other. This is definitely something new for me.

**Okay! So that will be it for now. I've already started writing chapter 2 but I want to mention Carlos and Logan so I'm going to have to change some things for the next chapter. Thank god I'm going to have Study Hall the next quarter! I'm going to have more time to write the story. I also want to thank Doomedphsyx2030 for reviewing my other Kames one shot I'm Yours. That was the hardest on to write. And she gives me great support so thank you! Check out her stories too. They are awesome! :D But for now pleasee review! :D**

**-RusherAvengerPotterHead**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So here's chapter 2! Now don't expect ch 3 to come up too soon. I still need to begin that chapter and since it's Monday tomorrow I'm not going to be lucky. And the song "I Knew You Were Trouble" is by Taylor Swift. I don't know why but I like that song and I thought it was good for Kendall but yeah. I do not own BTR. I wish though. But now enjoy

Kendall's POV

Once I arrived home I was still thinking about that guy I met today at the coffee shop. James. Even his name is hot. His hair is perfect, his hazel eyes, his strong muscles, his smile, everything about him was amazing. I really hope to see him again tomorrow. I decide I need someone to talk to in person so I order some chinese food and call my best friend Logan. "Hey slut." I smirk. "Wassup Kendork." I laugh. He gave me that nickname since middle school. "I got chinese food. Wanna come over? I got some news also." "Already in the car." I smiled. "See you soon slut." "Later dork." I turned off my phone. Logan is a great guy. Back in Middle School and High School he was a nerd. And I mean a nerd. But the moment he hit college he became well him. He's definitely more mature but he's too much of a flirt to actually date a girl or a guy. Even though I know he's gay, he never actually dates anybody. But I still love my Logie Bear no matter how slutty he is. I mean he did make me get over my stupid break up a couple weeks ago. Yep break up. See my ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me with this other guy since the beginning of our relationship. Yeah when I finally found out it broke me. But now I'm finally over it and ready for a new start. Logan suddenly walks in. "Hey Dorkie." "Whore." Yeah Logan has the keys to my house. "So where's my chinese? I take out some ramen and coke and we both sit down. "So I met this guy today" I begin. Logan looked at me. "Dude you be careful I don't want you crying over some douchbag again." I know Logan hates Dak. I remember when I was crying at my house Logan went to Dak's house and beat the crap out of Dak. "No. He's really nice. He writes stories and books and some stories he posts them online. I have read some and they are good." Logan stared at me with some ramen hanging on his mouth but then his eyes widened. "What's his name?" he asked. "James Diamond." Logan jumped off his seat. "You met James Diamond. The James Diamond?" I looked at him confused. Did he know James? "Ughh I think?" "Dude James Diamond is like the best author of books and stories ever! He is soo good at it and I think he is trying to write another story but I'm not sure." I looked at him and smiled. "He actually is. He's trying to write a love story but he has writer's block." Logan was getting more excited. "Oh wow I can imagine it!" After a long time of talking about James, Logan decided to leave. I decided I was tired to I mean I still had to think about my song so it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Next Day

I woke up feeling happy. Happier than usual. I got up after a few minutes of feeling lazy and went to take a shower. After I took my shower I got dressed, ate some cereal, grabbed my song book and my guitar and took off. I have a feeling today is going to be a good day. And maybe a new song. I got to the park and sat at my usual spot, next to the lake and began to think about my song. I was still thinking about the break up song but I still couldn't figure it out. Wait! I think I have it! I began playing my guitar and began singing:

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

After I finished I heard clapping. I turned around and saw him. Dak. Right there with that mocking face of his. "Hey Kenny." He smirked. "Don't you dare call me that!" I spat back. I laughed. "What's the matter Kenny, miss me much?" He began walking closer to me. "Get away Dak!" I said. He touched my arm slowly. "But why? I thought you missed me." He grabbed my arm. "I don't, now let GO!" I yelled and pulled him away. Suddenly I feel his fist on my cheek.

James POV

I'm walking down the park ready for another day and maybe I could find Kendall. I start walking past the lake when I see Kendall. I was about to call him until I saw him getting punched. I was furious. I sprinted towards Kendall and the other guy. Once I get close enough to the other guy I throw a punch and kick him. "Get away from Kendall you bastard!" I yell. He stood up and ran. I sat down next to Kendall who was in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Do I look okay? I just got punched by my ex-boyfriend and I feel like crap!" I look at his cheek. I put my hand on it and smile. "Sorry. Stupid question. We might need some ice for that cheek." I smile and rub his cheek. He smiles. "Let's go to my place" Kendall says. We go all the way to his house and get some ice. He has a nice house. It very green. I like it. "My favorite color is green." I smile. He looks at me with the ice on his cheek. "Me too. That's why my house is so green like." He smiles. Suddenly someone walks into the house. I stand up. "Dude Kendall are you al- oh my god it's James Diamond!" Kendall laughs. "Hey." I say. "Yeah if James hadn't come on time I would probably be dead right now." Kendall laughs. "Hey." I say. "Yeah if James hadn't come on time I would probably be dead right now. Oh hum, James this is my best friend Logan." Logan smiled. "So you like saved Kendall right?" My eyes widened. "Well it wasn't exac-" Kendall interrupts me "Yes, yes he did." Logan's smile disappears and he becomes serious. "Was it Dak?" Kendall stays silent for a little bit. "Yes." He says. I had no clue who Dak was or why he would hit Kendall. "He's Kendall's ex-boyfriend." Logan says. That explains some of it. "Why would he beat you up like that though?" Kendall looked at me. "I don't know." Kendall answers. We all stay silent. "Hey but that's not important right now. Because right before that happened I figured out my song." Kendall said in an excited voice. "LUCKY!" He laughs. Gosh it's so adorable. "Well let's hear it Kendork." Logan smirked. Kendall sang his song and wow that was a great song. Damn. I wish he was an author. Maybe he could write for me. After we spent the whole day at Kendall's house we got to know each other better and I got to hear about his and Logan's college adventures. And wow Logan was a whore. Maybe next time I should bring my best friend. After we ate and talked some more I said "Hey maybe tomorrow I could bring my best friend Carlos. Let me tell you that kid is a nut job." Logan looked at me. "Yeah totally I would love to meet him." Kendall smiled. After me and Logan left we both went our separate ways. Once I got home I decided to text Carlos. 'Hey Litos how would you like to meet some people huh? ' Carlos texts back. 'Sure I'm free as usual. :/' Yeah Carlos is trying to look for a boyfriend but no luck at all. 'It's okay buddy don't be sad. You will like these guys though. ;)' 'Nighty night James' 'Night Litos.' I put my phone away but then I look at it again. I decide to text Kendall. 'Goodnight Green Eyes ' Kendall texts back. 'Green Eyes? What a dork. Goodnight Jamie bears. ' I smile at his text. 'Oh who's the dork now huh?' After that he doesn't text back. I really hope that jerk Dak doesn't get close to him again. I really hope not.

Hope you guys like it. I tried to make it longer this time! Please review! And thank you for reviewing the last chapter!

-RusherAvengerPotterHead


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

OMG I am so sorry! I'm always procrastinating when it comes to doing things. I always say I'm gonna post it today but I never do. But it's finally here. And gosh I'm so mad at Nickelodeon, I mean seriously I don't think 1D should have won. But oh well. And The Avengers lost and Carlos lost. I was so mad. But right now I'm addicted to BBC. I fell in love with Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, and specially Merlin. Anybody watch Merlin? But anyways here's Ch3 and I hope to get Ch4 up soon!

Enjoy

I do not own BTR. Unfortunately I don't. Sad world we live in.

James POV

I woke up the next day and saw two texts on my phone. I picked up my phone and read them. One is from Carlos, which says: 'What time do you want me at your house?' I decided to answer ' Whenever you want.' The I looked at the other text which was from Kendall and it said: 'Hey I know I'm a dork so shut up Diamond.' I smiled 'Yeah I know your a dork.' After I put my phone down I went to take a shower and get changed I went out to get a movie. I picked Scary Movie 3. When I was walking down the street to my house I saw Carlos.

"Hey Litos!" I shouted. He looked at me and gave me his usual cheeky smile. He began running towards me.

"Hey Jamesy!" He smiled. Funny thing about Carlos is that he can be an adult but most of the time he's a complete child. But I guess that's what makes us best friends. He's childish guy and I'm the mature one.

"How are you dude? Wanna come over now or do you have something else to do before?" I asked.

"Of course I wanna go now! I wouldn't miss my best buddy's new friends, and maybe new boyfriend." he smirked.

"What? Kendall? My boyfriend? Nah I don't even like him. You are crazy. I mean why would I like him?" I said in a very fast voice. I felt a sudden hotness on my cheeks and Carlos smiled.

"Sure let's go with that. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about this new dish I'm making..." Carlos continued talking about his food while I was thinking about what he said. I know I don't like Kendall that way. I mean yeah he's cute, hot, freaking adorable that I just want to keep him but – wait oh god I do like Kendall that way.

"And finally I think I still need to add a little salt in it. James? Hello? " I look at him with wide eyes and he laughs. "What's wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost. I mean I know I'm not that attractive and all but no need to rude it i-"

"I like Kendall." I said really fast. Carlos laughed once again. "It's not funny okay. It really isn't. I've only met him two days ago and I like him. That's not normal. That can't happen." Carlos looked at me.

"Dude relax. Having a crush on someone isn't that bad. Just calm down, you'll be fine. And besides it's not like your in love with Kendall so it's not that bad." Yeah I think he's right, why am I so nervous?

"You're right. Let's just go and get things set up." Carlos and I got to my house and got all the snacks, sodas, and the movie ready right on time when they knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" I said as I opened the door. Both Logan and Kendall were standing there smiling.

"Hey James, so what are we watching tonight?" asked Kendall.

"Well before we watch anything I want you guys to meet my best friend Carlos." Carlos approached them and smiled.

"Hi Carlos I'm Kendall and this is my best friend Logan." Kendall smiled looking at Logan.

"Hi" Logan said smiling. After we talked for a bit me and Kendall went to get some popcorn and coke for the movie while Carlos and Logan talked and laughed.

"Logan and Carlos are getting along pretty well aren't they? Kendall asked. I looked at Carlos and smiled. I'm pretty sure Carlos was having a very good time with Logan. Specially since he's smiling like a little kid.

"Yeah they are. I haven't seen Carlos this happy for a while now." I finally said. Kendall looked at me strangely and tilted his head a little bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Carlos isn't the best with socializing according to most people. They see as a kid who needs to grow up and get a girlfriend or boyfriend. And I'm the only one who understands him the most, well, besides his father or as he calls him "papi". And when he does try going on dates with people they just leave him because they don't understand him." I told him.

"Oh. Well that's the same for Logan but different." Kendall said. I looked at him kind of confused.

"Um.. a little specific if you must." I smiled. He laughed.

"Well Logan does try going on dates and he sometimes succeeds, but then he just breaks up with them because he just doesn't feel that he belongs with that person. His soul mate." I looked at Kendall. I kind of felt that what he said about the soul mate part was meant for me.

Kendall's POV

I think he understood that the whole soul mate thing was kind of direct for him. Well I mean I'm not really sure but I think we are soul mates. I'll think about that later. Now the movie was about to start and I would talk some more with James later. While the movie was on Carlos and Logan looked really happy. I think that they are definitely destined for each other. While me and James...well we are just here laughing about how funny this movie is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the movie Logan and Carlos were in the kitchen eating some random food from James' fridge while me and James were still talking about the movie. But suddenly James got really serious and stared at me.

"Hey Kendall, could I ask you something?" James asked, his voice kind of trembling like he was very nervous.

"Sure go ahead." I smiled.

"Okay. Well i-um would you like to go on a date with me?" He blushed. Aw he looked so adorable I wanted to hug him! But I was really surprised because I was not expecting that.

"You know what just forget -"

"Yes. I would love to." I smiled and he smiled back. Gosh his smile made me blush. Hopefully he didn't see I.

"Alright. Can I pick you up tomorrow at 6PM?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled at him. After that Logan and Carlos were still talking so I decided to talk to James some more.

Logan's POV

Carlos is a very interesting guy. Funny also. Who knew that a helmet could be a man's best friend. He's also very cute. But his eyes are so...what's the word I'm looking for? Ah yes lost. His eyes are lost. But Kendall and James seemed to get along pretty well. They are so cute together.

" So Carlos, what else do you like to do besides banging on stuff?" He laughed. And it was freaking adorable.

"Well I like cooking. I can make some crazy dishes man. The best EVER!" he smiled.

" Oh well Mr. I'm a Chef I hope I get to taste some of your mad dishes pretty soon." I laughed and so did he but he blushed at the same time. He's kind of like a adorable teddy bear.

"Yeah sure. But I think we should get going." he looked at James and Kendall. I looked at them as well and they were laughing like crazy.

"I think they look adorable." Carlos said. Yeah he was right, they did look adorable.

"Yeah, they really do." I finally said. We walked towards them and they looked at us still trying to stop laughing so much. Kendall stood up and looked at James.

"Well it was nice meeting you Carlos, and see you some time James." I said smiling at Carlos.

"See ya guys." James said. Me and Kendall got in our car and took off.

Carlos POV

I watched Logan and Kendall and went inside James house.

"So did you like them?" James asked.

"Yeah they were pretty cool people." I smiled. I knew what James meant by 'them'.

"Yeah you and Logan looked like you were having fun eating my fridge." he mocked. I started laughing.

"Well we were hungry and noo we hate each other James. Of course we were having fun. So were you and Kendall." I smirked. He looked at me very serious for a minute but then smiled.

"We did, I asked him out actually." he said still smiling. I was in shock.

"WHAT! That's great, did he say yes? Oh my god I'm so excited! I'm so happy for you!" I was jumping.

" You know I'm the one who is going on this date right?"James asked.

"I know, but I'm so happy for you dude." I yawned.

"Let's just go to bed now." James said very tired as well. We got to our beds and closed the lights.

" Goodnight Jamesypoo." I laughed.

"Goodnight Litos." He chuckled.

After James fell asleep I was still thinking about Logan. He was very funny and crazy. He's awesome. I hope to see him soon.

TBC

Alright finally finished this awesomeness. Once again I'm super sorry about making you guys wait for so long but hope you like it!

-RusherAvengerPotterHead


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So yeah I know it's been awhile but not that long! So here's Chapter 4 and I'm hoping I finish this story soon because I really want to write some other stories but I want to finish this story first. Oh and did you guys see BTR season 4x01? I absolutely loved it! Don't forget it comes on every Thursday on Nick. Now enjoy ch 4! :D

I don't own BTR or Kames but I wish.

Kendall's POV

I woke up the next day feeling agitated. I had just remembered that I was going on a date with James. He had asked me out last night and it just made my whole day. He was so nerveous too which made it even more remarkable. I decided I should go to the usual park and start a new song. I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed my book, and my guitar and left the house in a very good mood. Walking to the park I started whisiling and humming random songs that made me very happy. I got close to the park and already hear the birds singing and the children screaming and laughing and that felt right. Well until I saw him. With a girl. Dak with no other than the rock star Lucy Stone. I honestly have nothing against her it's Dak that bothers me. I decide to just ignore them and walk straight to the park. I continue walking and humming when I see Jo Taylor with her many scripts and her laptop. I start jogging towards her.

"JO!" I shout still jogging. She looks up from her laptop and smiles.

"Hello Kendall, haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" She stands up and gives me a hug. This is what I like about Jo. She is super sweet and understanding. We have dated before I found out I was gay. And she was completely fine with it.

" I've been busy with writing new songs, and studying, and well the whole Dak thing, but I'm doing okay. What about you? What have you been up to?" I ask but she isn't really listening. She's looking at Dak and Lucy. She was one of the first people who I told about what Dak did to me. And as always she was there for me.

" I see he has a new toy." She glares at Lucy and Dak. Her and Lucy never really got along. I guess it's because they are so different from each other.

"I really don't care anymore. I've moved on and so has he." I smile. She nods but then she looks at me confused.

"What do you mean you've moved on. Is there something your not telling me. Who's the guy? Tell me!" She says in a fast voice.

"His name is James Diamond. Logan's heard of him. He writes tons of fanfictions and stuff." I say. I look at Jo and she looks like she's thinking about something.

"James Diamond. Where have I heard that name before...Oh! I know him now! He's the guy who wrote one of the episodes for New Town High." She said excitedly.

"Oh wow that's great, but as I was saying, we are going on a date. Tonight." I announced. She smiled.

"I think it will work out. He's sweet, your sweet. Yeah it's will be adorable." We talked for a little bit longer and then said our goodbyes.I continued walking down the park to stay away from Dak. I sat down and took out my book and my guitar and I started thinking about lyrics. Memories rushing like a waterfall but nothing was coming out. But then I started thinking what rhyms with insanity? Panity? Nothat's not even a word. Wait for it...Clarity! Yeah clarity rhyms with insanity.

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

After that awesome moment I didn't have anything else. So I wrote it down but it still didn't have a title. I closed my book, I took my guitar and looked at my phone it was 2:00 PM so I decided it was lunch time. I left the park and went to a diner close to the park and decided to have a cheeseburger. After I ate I went to the park for a long walk til 4:00 PM and went home to get ready for the great date tonight.

James' POV

I feel like a freaking girl right now! I have no clue what to wear, I'm super nerveous, and I still have NO STORY! I have no idea what to do. No plot, no characters, no nothing. Maybe the date tonight will change things. I finally decide to wear some nice jeans, a nice red shirt and a black beanie. I 5:30 PM when I leave the house to pick up Kendall. I get my car and drive away to Kendall's house. When I get there it 5:58 PM so I'm right on time. I knock on the door and Kendall opened the door smiling.

"Hi James. You look handsome" Kendall dimples were back. He was wearing nice black jeans, green shirt, and of course grey beanie.

"Thank you Mr. Knight are you ready to be excorted to the resturant?" I asked in a very deep voice kind of like James Bond. He started laughing.

"All right Mr. Flirt lets go now." Kendall locked the door of his house and we left in my car. During the car ride we talked about ourselves and laughed a lot. We got to the resturant and ordered dinner. While eating we continued talking.

"So what made you want to be a songwriter?" I asked randomly. Kendall looked at me and smiled.

"I've always loved music. I mean at dinner me and my sister would start singing and my mom would laugh, and every day when I was going to school I would sing. Joined chorus un school, learned to play many instruments but I fell in love with the guitar. So basically music has been a big part of my life. If I'm sad I will write a sad slow song, if I'm happy the song will be happy and fast. What about you, why did you take such insterest in writing?" Kendall asked smirking.

"Well it's basically like you said. Writing is a big part of my life. You describe your feelings with music and I describe with words. Which is kind of the same but you have melodies and beat while I just have a story." I say proud of my answer. After a long hour of talking and laughing it's already 8:00 PM so I decide to take Kendall to the park. We walk down the street towards the park still talking about random things that have happened in our lives. We sit down on the grass and look at each other. Suddenly all the sounds we heard were mute. It was just me and Kendall. I slowly leaned closer and press my lips against his. It a soft and long kiss, and it felt great. When we finally needed air we both pulled away panting.

"Wow." We both say. We look at each other and smile.

"You know I haven't felt that good in a while." Kendall said. I smiled and kissed him again. We lay on the grass with his head on my chest. We are both looking at the clear sky. Later we finally decide it's time to go home so I drop him off at his house.

"Goodnight James." Kendall smiles kissing me.

"Goodnight Kendall." I say kissing him on the forehead. I drive back home and get changed into my PJ's. Tonight was great. I hope I see him tomorrow. I can't wait to tell Carlos.

Okay! 4th chapter is done. Hopefully I finish this soon. And I hope a post sooner. Since it's almost summer break I will try my best. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are appreciated!

-FandomsAreTheBest


End file.
